Field of the Invention
The invention regards an underground circular and non-circular parking place, or one having variable radius.
Underground parking places have become lately very popular in the most crowded cities. This is due to problems deriving from lack of space which impedes the realization of ground parking places and also to the fact that underground parking places do not disturb the surroundings and enable an adequate layout of a remarkable number of motorcars.
One version of an underground parking place is a circular underground parking place consisting of a certain number of circular-shaped underground stories where motorcars are arranged radius-like on each story.
A vertically movable platform, stopping at each underground story and on the ground level, provides the transfer of the motorcars in and out of the parking place.
However, some inconveniences are noted with the type of parking places now existing. Some of them require ground structures which emphazise and even increase their overall dimensions, not allowing a complete integration into the surroundings.
Some parking places have complex systems for drawing and storing motorcars which make the installation very expensive and subject to frequent breakdowns. Furthermore, the complexity of the systems impedes the operation of the installation at sufficient speed in order to cope with the incoming and outgoing motorcar traffic. This latter feature is very important as there is one platform for the transfer of the motorcars to and from the parking place and the ground, so it must be able to operate rapidly to avoid queuing up outside the parking place. It follows that the drawing and transfer system of the motorcars is quite complex and complicated and this is detrimental to the rapidity of the operations.